Old Town Road (Remix)
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Line Dance Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Line Dance Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 1 (Alternate) |dg = (Classic) / / (Line Dance Version) |alt = Line Dance Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (Line Dance Version) |pc = Classic to (Bar) |gc = Classic to Line Dance Version / / |lc = Classic |pictos = 121 (Classic) |dura = 2:37 |nowc = OldTownRoad OldTownRoadALT (Line Dance Version) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais |perf = Classic Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ Line Dance Version Miguel Flores (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjFMzje7iuo&t=455s Jéssika Jessy (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjFMzje7iuo&t=343s Taylor (Unknown Surname) (P3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjFMzje7iuo&t=34s |from = EP }}"Old Town Road (Remix)" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with a black beard. He wears a black cowboy hat with a yellow trim, a pair of aviator sunglasses, a red, caped blazer with orange lines, an aqua blue polo shirt, an orange vest with a yellow chain hanging out of a pocket, a pair of black pants with holes in the knees and left thigh, a gold studded belt, and a pair of aqua blue cowboy boots with yellow embellishments. During Billy Ray Cyrus's verse, his blazer and vest change to dark sky blue, and gives off a yellow outline. Line Dance Version 'P1' P1 is a man with an orange hat with a brown band and a black beard. He has a brown bandana around his neck, a brown vest, a blue shirt with tassles on the sleeves. 'P2' P2 'is a woman with a brown hat with a blue band. She has orange hair that's braided. 'P3 P3 '''is a man with a brown hat with a gold band. He has black sideburns. Oldtownroadalt coach 1.png|P1 Oldtownroadalt coach 2.png|P2 Oldtownroadalt coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background takes place in a desert. Between verses and choruses, it switches between day and night. Orange silhouettes of wild western architecture, including saloons and a windmill, and various cowboys and cowgirls are shown in partial opacity. During the second chorus, the ground and sky are red. Line Dance Version The background starts off and ends with the coaches in a wanted poster. It then transitions into a western town, with a saloon with the title "Old Town Saloon," in the background and two other buildings next to the coaches. Soon, the setting turns to night, with lights going on and off to the beat. A train appears during the "Riding on a tractor" and Billy's verse. At night, the train has a picture of a horse, the lyrics "Can't nobody tell me nothing" and "You can't tell me nothing", and passangers in the train. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Spin your body up to your torso. Oldtownroad gm 1.png|Gold Move Oldtownroad gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance Version There is 1 Gold Move in the Line Dance routine: 'Gold Move: '''Touch the rim of your hat, then lower your hand. Oldtownroadalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Oldtownroadalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Cowboy, Baby! *Must Dance 2020 *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout Trivia General *'' '' is the twelfth official remix in the series. *" ", "boobies", "booty", "bras", and " " are censored. Classic *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. *The coach appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *A World Dance Floor boss who resembles the coach could appear during the Celebration event. *Playing the classic version three times in unlocks the Timber posters as a sticker. *The coaches from the Line Dance version and Wake Me Up appear as silhouettes in the background. *'' '' is the second song in to have the alternate coaches in the background of the classic routine, the first being Kill This Love. Line Dance Version *The coaches appear in the background of the Classic routine as silhouettes. *Although "Marlboro" is censored, it is still displayed in the lyrics quoted on the train passing by in the background. *Playing the Line Dance version unlocks the Viva Las Vegas sign sticker. Gallery Game Files Oldtownroad cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' Oldtownroadalt cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad cover albumcoach.png| album coach Oldtownroadalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) OldTownRoad 1318.png|Avatar (Classic) Oldtownroad gold ava.png|Golden avatar OldTownRoadALT 1330.png|P1 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1331.png|P2 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1332.png|P3 s avatar (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroadalt p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar (Line Dance Version) In-Game Screenshots Oldtownroad_jd2020_menu_wii.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' on the menu (Classic, Wii) Oldtownroad jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection menu (Classic, Wii) Promotional Images oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 Oldtownroad gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165383280717418498 oldtownroad promo coach.png|Promotional coach Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others Oldtownroad thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Line Dance Version) Videos Official Music Video Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Official Movie) ft. Billy Ray Cyrus Teaser Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Old Town Road (Remix) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation tr:Old Town Road (Remix) Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Country Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Clean versions Category:Remixes Category:Miguel Flores Category:Jéssika Jessy